Red Eyes
by TheGypsyGirl
Summary: Black hair, pale flesh, red eyes. Abused, beaten, captured. Kisame happens upon two enslaved brothers and purchases them after losing a bet. N/C


Black hair, pale flesh, red eyes. Abused, beaten, captured. Split from one to two. Two sets of red eyes, two bodies of pale flesh, two heads of black hair.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. How much for one?" he asked, eyes taking in the epitomes of masculine beauty in front of him.

"One is expensive. Two of them together is cheap," the oily voice replied.

He glanced at him disbelievingly. "Two of them are cheaper than just the one?" he asked, voice gravelly and low.

"They are, ah, rather psychotic without one another. Just better to get rid of them while we can," the man answered, shrugging absently.

"Psychotic?"

"They're stronger than they look, we've had some unfortunate accidents when we've tried to separate them. Their eyes are dangerous, so we tend to blindfold them. Still want 'em? I'll give you half off."

"Yeah, sure I'll get them off your hands."

The man hesitated.

"What? Go get them."

"Ah, I don't suppose you would like too? Here's the keys."

He spared the man a weird look and took the keys before unlocking the heavy iron lock. As he stepped into the small room, the older teen shot up, shoving the younger behind him and barred his teeth.

"You may want these," the man added, handing over two blindfolds.

"Avoid their eyes."

"Alright," he said, accepting the two blindfolds before stepping back in. The older teen snarled silently, eyes tracking the large man. As he stepped forward, the teen sprung, eyes blazing. The older man's foot swept out, knocking the teen off balance before spinning him around and pinning him, back to his chest. With one quick motion he tied the blindfold over the crimson eyes.

The younger watched, crimson eyes fading to black, as the shock caused him press his back against the cold stone wall.

"Calm down. I have no intention of separating you and your brother," he whispered in the ear of his captive. The teen stopped struggling and tensed in surprise. The larger man gestured a hand towards the young, motioning him forward. "Come on, let's go, I don't have all day."

He cautiously got up, heading slowly towards him on silent feet, eyes mistrustful and glaring. His older brother cocked his head before holding his freed arm out in the vague direction of his brother, who rushed forward, wrapping his taller frame around the elders frame protectively.

"Thank you for your patronage," the man bowed them out of the small cell and walked them to the exit, past pitiful excuses for humans. They walked in silence, the younger brother still leading his blindfolded older brother.

The larger man stopped them after about a five minutes walk next to a discreet parking lot. "So what are your guys names?"

Silence met his request.

He tried again. "My name's Hoshigake Kisame. Yours?"

The younger glared at him then motioned at his mouth. As Kisame's brow crinkled in confusion, he walked forward and grabbed the older brother's chin, forcing his head up. "Ah. You guys are gagged. Hold still, I'll get it off," he said before following the clear ties to the back of his head. He loosened it and pulled it out gently.

Kisame looked at him expectantly, but he still didn't answer, blindfolded head looking resolutely in the opposite direction. "Will you at least tell me your name?" The younger brother shook his head then walked up to Kisame arrogantly motioning at his mouth. "Yeah, I'll get that."

"So, your names?"

The younger massaged the corners of his mouth. "I'm Sasuke. That's my brother Itachi, Hoshigake-sama," he rasped gently. "He doesn't talk. I don't suppose you could take off his blindfold, could you?"

"How old are you kid?" Kisame asked, as he carefully untied the strip of cloth over Itachi's eyes.

"I'm seventeen. My brother's twenty-two," he answered respectfully. "Where are we going?"

"Well, legally speaking, I'm not allowed to free slaves, so for now you'll be living with me and my roomie until I can find a loop hole in the system."

Itachi turned his bloody gaze on him, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Heh, I made a bet with my roomie when I was drunk. I lost and he told me I had to buy a slave to clean up after him, or I'd be the one cleaning," he chuckled.

"You bought a set of sex slaves to clean up?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"You guys are sex slaves?"

Sasuke and Itachi exchanged looks. "What else would we be? Look at how we're dressed," Sasuke scoffed. Kisame stepped back and finally took a closer look at what he had bought.

Sasuke stood tall and thin in tight black leather pants that were hanging off his skinny hips. His chest was barely covered with a little black cut-off t-shirt, exposing a pierced belly button. His blue-black short hair was spiked in the back, choppy bangs teased his eyelashes. His black eyes were rimmed with kohl. Aware of the scrutiny he impudently stuck out a pierced tongue and lifted his pierced eyebrow.

In contrast, Itachi's long hair cascaded down his back in a silky waterfall. His face was devoid of piercings, except for a nose ring. A thin layer of kohl surrounded his red eyes, just like Sasuke's. He ware a thin, dark red t-shirt with black flames and tight skinny jeans that were tucked into black boots with silver buckles. He had a spiral tattoo on his left bicep.

"Huh, they certainly dressed you better than I expected them too," Kisame remarked.

Sasuke glanced down. "The last guy who owned me bought me a ton of clothes before returning me. We kept the clothes."

"Was that when they decided it was not a good idea to separate you two?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Well alright then," Kisame said, herding the two towards a rental car in the lot. They got back into the city, returned the car and began to walk towards the airport.

After receiving multiple disgusted looks, especially after Itachi had collapsed and had to be carried by Kisame, Kisame sighed and said, "I suppose we should get some normal clothes for you guys."

They walked into a clothing store and the sight of Sasuke had the workers come running. "How may we help you today sirs?" a drooling woman asked. Sasuke glanced up at Kisame, who stepped forward and ordered in his gravelly voice, "I need jeans for the two, t-shirts as well. Oh, and tennis shoes and a hair band. Nothing too tight or indecent."

Not long after that, the brothers were shown to a fitting room packed with clothes. "You can take care of your brother, yes?" Kisame asked, gently dumping Itachi in Sasuke's arms. "Five minutes, than we leave. I'll go pay, hurry up and change."

Five minutes later Itachi walked rather unsteadily out, followed by Sasuke who was carrying their old clothes. Dressed in baggier jeans and t-shirts, they looked a lot more normal, but were still achingly beautiful. Kisame smirked, than frowned slightly. "Come here Itachi," he ordered, motioning him over. He walked over, a blank look fixed on his face. Kisame grasped his shoulders, turning him around and captured his hair into a low ponytail.

"Alright, we gotta make our flight," he said, sweeping Itachi up and heading towards the door.

"You need to collar us you know," Sasuke said unexpectedly. Kisame looked back in confusion. "To show we belong to you. Plus, you can't bring an uncollared slave through Security."

"You're right aren't you. Um, let me think for a second," he mumbled, then his face brightened. "I have a temporary solution. Lets stop for a second." Kisame proceeded to dig around in his back pack after setting Itachi in the shade of a tree. He pulled out a handful of brightly colored ribbons. "Well I was going to give these to my friend's sister but I guess they'll do for now."

He extracted two black ones from the tangle and sat next to Sasuke, carefully wrapped the ribbon around his neck. "Too tight?" he asked, pausing, but after receiving a negative from Sasuke, his fingers flew, finishing the ends with and intricate, decorative knot. He did the same for Itachi.

*#*

"Thank you for flying Holland Air. The time in Japan is now 2:51 am. We hope you enjoyed the flight and will fly with us again soon," the voice over the loudspeaker announced, startling Itachi, who had been dozing on his brother.

"We're here," Kisame grinned, shark-like.

"Japan?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"Uh-huh. Part of the deal was that the slave had to be from a foreign location. Though I gotta say, you both look Japanese."

"Chinese actually."

"Huh, alright. You know, Kyuubi's gonna be so shocked, he was probably expecting some hot chick," Kisame chuckled.

"Kyuubi's your roommate then?" Sasuke asked, more awake now.

"Yeah, just ignore him if he tells you to put on a French maid outfit, he's perverted that way."

Itachi glared at him.

"Not that perverted. It could be worse," Sasuke commented off handily.

"Hm. And I'm warning you in advance, Kyuubi has a rather annoying younger brother who's constantly around. He's about 18 I think. Come on, let's get home," Kisame said as he noticed that the lines were finally moving.

*#*

"God, finally home!" Kisame yawned as he walked up to his apartment, Itachi and Sasuke following quietly behind. "What the fuck? Why are all the lights on? It's four in the fucking morning!" he mumbled to himself as he unlocked the door.

Utter chaos met him. The TV was blaring a horror movie. Naruto, Kyuubi's younger brother, was running frantically around the room, chased by his friend Kiba and his dog Akamaru. Ino was shouting at Chouji and Sakura was laughing hysterically at a particularly gory scene of the movie, as Shikamaru snored noisily on the couch.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?!" Kisame roared, effectively stopping everyone in their tracks, even causing Shikamaru to raise his head lazily before falling back asleep.

"Kisame! You're back!" Kyuubi shouted, bounding out of the kitchen with a bowls of popcorn balanced precariously in his hands. "Let me see the girl you got!"

"Not before you answer my question Kyuubi!"

"Oh, Naruto wanted to have a party and I was lonely with you gone so I said yes. Now let me see!"

Kisame rolled his eyes before stepping to the side and revealing Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi's eyes were fixed on the floor, but Sasuke's eyes glared blood-red, eying the room.

"Wow. She's gorgeous! Unflattering clothes, but we can change that!" Kyuubi shouted happily. "But why'd you get two?"

"Because they were cheaper that way," Kisame sighed, not bothering to correct Kyuubi's gender confusion.

Naruto sauntered forward and tried to lift Itachi's chin. Tried. He started as Sasuke's arm shot forward, grabbing his wrist. "Don't touch my brother, dobe," he hissed in warning. Naruto jerked his hand out of Sasuke's grasp and took a step back.

"Brother?" he questioned, eyes showing his confusion. Itachi raised his head, red eyes matching his brothers.

"Yeah. Sorry Kyuubi, I know you wanted a chick, but I felt bad for these guys," Kisame shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I'm tired as fuck, so I'll be going to bed. Any noises out of you guys and I'll kill you. C'mon Sasuke, Itachi. I'll show you were you'll be sleeping." He stalked off, closely trailed by Itachi and Sasuke, who took a moment to glare threateningly at everyone before following.

Kisame collapsed on his bed and motioned the two over. "The bed's big enough for the three of us if we squish. Otherwise you can sleep on the floor. If you can find any space," he added, glancing at the messy floor in slight disgust.

Itachi didn't bother responding, just slid in next to Kisame, making sure there was plenty of room for his brother.

*#*

Everyone awoke after a loud thump made the floor shake violently. Sakura awoke with a start, screaming, "Earthquake!" which caused everyone else to panic. Kyuubi ran out of his room, clad only in cotton pajama pants bellowing. Chaos reigned once again, before giving away to murmurs of confusion, as no more tremors wracked the apartment, and as no-one came out of Kisame's room to investigate.

"Oy, Kisame? Are you alright?" Kyuubi called out. He received no answer. "Shit! What if they attacked him?!"

"Charge!" Naruto shouted and they all stormed into Kisame's room, stopping in surprise when the scene met their eyes. Kisame was on the floor, snoring, oblivious to the world, obviously having fallen off the bed. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, curled up like a large cat, half under the blanket, not using the pillow. Itachi was sprawled across the bed, limbs twitching, his breath coming in sharp gasps, a variety of emotions crossing his sleeping face.

"Should we wake him up?" Ino asked, peering curiously over Chouji's shoulder. Kyuubi shrugged, before walking farther into the room, closely followed by the rest of the teens. He squatted down next to Kisame and hissed, "Kisame! Wake up, fucker!"

Kisame just moaned and snored louder, but Itachi was awake in a flash. He froze, staring at the group, not really recognizing them. His eyes widened before rapidly springing into motion, shoving Sasuke forcefully off the bed, who landed with a yelp, Itachi crouching in front of him. The sunrise coming through the window highlighted the thin scars and burns covering both teen's bodies and gleamed off their matching pierced nipples.

"Holy shit," Kyuubi breathed in disbelief. Sasuke yawned loudly before gently laying a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Relax, these our Kisame-sama's friends and roommate. Remember?" he yawned again. Itachi glared at them before slowly relaxing his stance but still remained protectively in front of Sasuke, arms crossed defensively across his chest.

Kisame chose that moment to wake up, stretching and cracking his back. He looked around and blinked in confusion. "Why the hell are you all in my room? And why the fuck am I on the ground?"

Kyuubi laughed, startling Itachi, "That's the reason we're in here, asshole! We heard something fall and shake the floor. Thought it was an earthquake. But it was only your fat ass falling. Dumb fuck."

"Huh. I'm hungry. Anyone made breakfast yet?"

"Nope."

Sasuke gracefully got up from the floor, limbs unfolding delicately. "We're perfectly capable of cooking, Kisame-sama," he said, before taking his brother's hand and walking out of the room, carefully skirting the group of people in the doorway.

After a while delicious smells began to drift out of the kitchen and fill the large condo. The girls were already in the kitchen, drooling as Sasuke cooked in just his jeans.

"Kisame-sama, the food is ready," Sasuke announced. They crowded into the kitchen, where Itachi was silently serving everyone pancakes and eggs. When everyone was served, Sasuke and Itachi stood silently by the counter eyes trained on the floor.

"Hey, hey, Itachi!" Naruto shouted with his mouthful of eggs. Itachi looked up, crimson eyes meeting Naruto's clear blue ones. "Why do you have so many more scars than Sasuke?" he asked tactless as ever. Everyone froze forks halfway to their mouths and stared at Itachi. It was true, Itachi had at least three times as many scars as Sasuke. Small cigarette shaped burn marks covered his stomach, red whip marks snaked over his shoulders and a profuse amount of others were littered over his chest and arms.

Kisame glanced questioningly at Sasuke, who delicately cleared his throat and stepped forward, staring at the floor. "My brother's always insisted on taking my punishments. I usually got off lightly," he mumbled.

"But why doesn't he talk?" Naruto asked, face scrunching in bewilderment.

Sasuke glared, eyes turning red. "Because he doesn't. Anymore questions?" he hissed dangerously. Itachi put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing towards Sasuke's red eyes.

"That's stupid! He should talk," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke barred his teeth, stepping closer to the blonde, eyes glittering ominously. Kisame stood up. "Now Sasuke. I don't normally like to punish people, but if you don't back off I'll be forced too," he said calmly, but his eyes gleamed dangerously.

Itachi pulled his brother back and glared into matching bloody eyes. Sasuke's eyes slowly faded to black as he visibly relaxed. He turned and bowed lowly to the astonished group. "I apologize for my disrespect Kisame-sama. It will not happen again."

"Good. And Naruto, think before you speak, or next time I'll let him kill you," Kisame said.

Naruto pouted but nodded.

"So, um, can I ask why you guys would get punished?" Sakura asked timidly.

"For pissing someone off, for talking back, for not pleasuring the client sufficiently. Just if we disobeyed in general," Sasuke answered.

"Clients?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? They're sex slaves. Or used to be at least," Kisame said, laughing nervously.

"What? Why!?" Kyuubi asked, slamming his hands down on the table, causing Itachi to flinch at the noise.

Kisame shrugged, "I felt bad for them. They looked so pathetic. Plus, they were a lot cheaper than anything else."

"Why were they so cheap?"

"Apparently they go psychotic when separated." Disturbed glances were cast in the brothers' direction. Sasuke acted innocent.

"Shouldn't you guys be leaving already?" Kisame asked, glancing at the teens. They looked at each other before shrugging and walking out. "Ugh, I'm so tired!" he yawned and collapsed into a chair almost breaking it with his weight. Sasuke and Itachi glanced at each other and started to clean up the kitchen silently as Kisame snored in the chair.

Authors Note: So I found this in an old notebook and decided to publish it. I wouldn't expect there to be a new chapter unless I get bored over the summer, but I'm not really into Naruto anymore.


End file.
